


runaway prom kings

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Chaos, College AU, Found Family, Gen, Heathers References, High School AU, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Minx | JustAMinx, Niki and Wilbur took Tommy and Tubbo to prom and now they are ditching, Philza lives on a farm, Prom, Prom Night, Road Trips, Sorry Not Sorry, They live in L'Manberg/L'Manburg, no beta we die like men, proofreading? what's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo were supposed to be at prom, but they somehow ended up into Niki's car and spending the next few hours riding up L'Manberg/L'Manburg's fields, enjoying nature and all the beauties that come with it.Basically a modern SMP AU but with extra fluff for funzies.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 43





	runaway prom kings

**Author's Note:**

> please note that idk if other schools have prom but we gonna pretend because it's better for my feeble lil american brain anyways enjoy this fluff,, it's probs gonna be a fluffy series but idk

Tonight was not going as planned, not like they had a plan anyway.

Prom is always the same, a stupid dance for the Juniors and Seniors to pretend that their 4 years meant something. It would be fun if it wasn't for the fact that literally, everyone at this prom wasn't high or drunk. Usually, teenagers who perform such heinous acts would get detention or something along those lines, but prom apparently meant no adult supervision so nothing really happened. Tommy and Tubbo were seated near the punch, neither willing to try it in fear of it being spiked (Wilbur would actually kill them if he ended up coming home drunk), so thirst began to take over the lack of fun they were having. Heat, sweat, music, and thirst piled together like a stack of books toppling down from a shelf. 

Thankfully, Niki was coming to pick them up soon. She always came to their rescue whenever they needed her. They were lucky she was extremely trustworthy, or else they would be stuck at prom for 8 hours - not that it was even that long before they shut it down.

The lights had begun to dim, both Tommy and Tubbo at each other in fear. Neither able to move from their seats. They were ready to call up the prom king and queen. They knew the moment the idiots rose to their chairs on the stage, they would wear plastic crowns and plaster fake smiles across their faces. 

Neither of them wanted this. No one wants stupid first kisses that end in tears. No one wants to take that random kid as a date because no one else wanted him. No one wants a slow dance that will be burnt into their memories for years. Tommy knew he and Tubbo's time was going to get ruined by idiots who can barely waltz.

That was until Tubbo got a text. He checked his phone quickly, with Tommy trying to peer over him. Apparently, Niki had a change of plans. She ordered the boys to be outside before they get locked in.

“Tubbo,” Tommy whisper-shouted, “what are you waiting for? Let’s go.” He jumped out of his seat and reached for Tubbo’s hand.

“Dude, what the fuck? What if we get caught or something?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, Tubbo was always the most worried one out of the two boys. 

“Who cares?” Tommy’s glimmered with a certain determination, “They can’t catch all of us.”

Tubbo didn’t bother informing them that they indeed can catch two sixteen-year-old boys. But instead, he took his hand and the boys made a run for the exit before anyone can see them.

As they raced out of the building and into the parking lot, they spotted Niki’s directly in front of them. Her hand rested outside the car, it dangled out as she drummed with her fingers. They gave each other a knowing look and then raced to the car.

They both pulled on the car door, just as Niki unlocked it, which made the doors lock again. After a few more failed attempts and grunts from both of the boys outside, Niki laughed when they finally got in. 

She turned her body around to face them, “That was a fun game, but now we gotta head out and get Wilbur from work.” 

That’s when the adventure will begin.

Niki’s drive went smoothly, she explained that she packed their bags already and to prepare for a long day. Both boys were buzzed with excitement, especially needed energy they should have obtained from prom.

As they drove up to Wilbur’s office building, they patiently waited for his attendance. At least Niki and Tubbo were, Tommy kept on complaining about how long Wilbur was in there - despite Niki explaining that she isn’t going to be out for a while. It didn’t stop him from being whiny the whole time.

When Wilbur was walking down the stairs of his job, Tommy rolled down his window. Niki, instinctively, put her hands over her ears. Tubbo pulls on Tommy’s suit, as somewhat of a warning. It went overlooked.

Tommy’s voice boomed, “EY BIG MAN!” he shouted, hoping to either embarrass or scare the man. Wilbur looked more annoyed than anything else, but Tommy was proud nonetheless. As Wilbur entered the car, he gave Tommy a finger - he explained that he should be thankful that they were at his job and not home. He was teasing but didn’t make any less scary.

At least Niki played Elton John the whole car ride.

“So where are we going, Niki?” Tubbo was the first to speak up, Tommy was quite curious too.

“Well, I would tell you, but what kind of surprise would that be?” Niki hummed, amused in their curiosity.

Tommy groaned, he then kicked Wilbur's seat, "Hey, hey. Do you know anything about this?"

"Uh- yeah, I suggested it." He laughed, but he seemed nervous, "I packed your bags and shit."

"And you couldn't stop so I could change.." Tommy crossed his arms, melting into his seat.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, Tommy can be very dramatic at times. It makes sense why he made it on the improv team. 

"Chill, there are rest stops, child."

Tommy wanted to insult Wilbur back, but just then something caught Tommy's eye. 

"Holy shit! Niki, you have my disc?" Tommy pointed at the disc sitting in the cupholder, it was protected by a shield of glass but it still didn't mean it wasn't going to shatter any moment.

Niki attempted to look at where Tommy's finger lead, without crashing into another car. Her hands fell onto the disc and she carefully lifted it so Tommy can grab it without her having to look. Tommy took it and, with restless hands, he took the disc out. He inspected it for any signs of scratch or wear, and thankfully there isn't any.

"I wouldn't ruin your favorite disc, Toms." He heard someone say, but he didn't quite know who. Tommy was very involved with music, it was something that's been ingrained into him since he was young. When Wilbur taught him music on the piano, the boy didn't stop. Many of them didn't know when to stop when it came to their favorite things. Tubbo's was his bees at Philza's place. Wilbur's was his guitar. Techno's was his sword. Tommy's item was, of course, his discs. He would never admit what was on them to anyone, not even Tubbo knows. No one will know as long as he has them. And he plans to keep it that way.

Suddenly, when Tommy looked up, the world transformed into something new. Everything changed so quickly from the crowded dance to the open grassy fields. Maybe he'll spot a moo cow or, better yet, a moobloom. As they sped past the fields of open land, Niki spoke up.

"There are a few places I plan on going to before you see our final destination. 

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other.

"So, sit tight. This will be a long ride." And before Tommy and Tubbo could ask any questions, Wilbur gave the boys a knowing look, and somehow they all knew one thing and one thing straight. Niki was fucking terrifying when you have no fucking idea where you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short? I dunno, I got bored and just wanted this out in the world lmao
> 
> Twitter: celestiastarz  
> Tumblr: celestiastarz


End file.
